Undeletable
by Soranryu
Summary: I haven't seen much fics on unit pairings, so i thought why not? Inspired and written for my brother's birthday, who always drew these two cards together in Vanguard matches with me. The pairing is RaiRai and Thunder Break from Narukami, wih Deletors interfering. Do come in and have a look!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome, readers, to the Planet of Vanguard, Cray. This is where my next story takes place, so enjoy your stay! -Soranryu_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and started to move her body. An arm sweeps up in an arch as she twirled around, the hand jingles she was holding rang softly. Soon, her movements became a dance to the music playing in her head. Just as she took a leap into the air, an excited voice called, "RaiRai!" The shout of her name distracted her and she landed on unsteady legs before kneeling heavily down heavily on the soft grass.

"Ow…That hurts…" she winced as she stood, rubbing her sore knees. "RaiRai, guess what?" the voice sounded again. She turned to see a cheerful-looking girl with long brown hair and bluish-green eyes. It was her friend, Vianne. Without waiting for her to respond, Vianne continued, "The Dragon Empire is holding a grand celebration!"

RaiRai was picking up her hand jingles that had fallen to the ground, but when she heard the words "grand celebration", she ran to Vianne's side and her eyes shone in excitement, "Really?! It's going to be fun, right?" Vianne could not contain her excitement as well and grabbed RaiRai's hands as she jumped up and down, "Yep! In fact, the Dragon Dancers have been requested to dance for the celebration!"

That got RaiRai curious, "Are we all dancing together or individually?" Vianne thought for a moment, before she shrugged, indicating that she has no idea. "We can ask Arabella! She is gathering all the Dragon Dancers to brief about the celebration," Vianne suggested. With that, the two girls went to look for the Dancer-in-charge, Arabella.

In Dragon Empire, the Dragon Dancers are a group of enchanting human females that dance for the dragon warriors of the Empire. Because of the magic they possess, their dances provide physical and mental support for the dragons fighting on the front lines. For Grade 2 Dragon Dancers such as Arabella, Julia and Veronica, they sometimes get to fight on the front lines with the terrifying powers of their dances.

After some searching, RaiRai and Vianne found Arabella in the dance studio. Other Dragon Dancers were arriving as well. When all the Dragon Dancers were present, Arabella clapped her hands twice to get their attention. Once she had everyone's attention, she spoke, "As you all heard, a grand celebration would be held tomorrow night. Our task is to dance and entertain our fellow dragon warriors. Our VIPs, Dragonic Overlord and his mate, Neoflame, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and Thunder Break, would be watching closely as well. You can choose to perform in a group or by yourself. That is all."

With that, Arabella walked over to a desk, "When you have decided, inform me if you are performing alone or otherwise." The Dragon Dancers started chattering among themselves, some already made their choices and informing Arabella. While thinking, RaiRai couldn't help but stare at the Dancer-in-charge. With silky black hair that reached her waist and piercing bluish-green eyes, Arabella is still beautiful even with her face half-covered.

On top of that, Arabella is a serious person with a good sense of priority; hence she became the Dragon Dancers' leader. RaiRai gave a sigh; she could never be as good as Arabella. "RaiRai, did you even hear my question?" Vianne's face popped out right in front of her. Vianne then followed her line of vision, "Staring at your idol again?"

RaiRai blushed faintly at her friend's teasing, "S-Shut up! What was your question anyway?" "Oh, I was asking if you want to team up with me," Vianne asked, looking at her pleadingly. Just as RaiRai was about to answer, Arabella's voice cut in, "RaiRai, you were requested to dance alone." "Y-Yes, Arabella," she stammered, before looking at Vianne apologetically.

Her friend pouted at that and there was a tinge of disappointment on her face. However, she perked up when Catharina, a Dancer with short green hair and orange-red eyes, acme up to her. The two of them, Catharina and Vianne, were going to pair up with Ekaterina and Monica. Ekaterina is a Dancer with navy blue hair that reached her waist and emerald-green eyes, while Monica is a Dancer with long black hair tied up in a low ponytail and emerald-green eyes as well. RaiRai knew Vianne would be fine because the four work well together.

Once Arabella settled everything, she dismissed everyone and left. Before they part ways to practise for tomorrow night, Vianne asked RaiRai, "Why do you think you were requested to dance alone?" Before she could reply, Monica butted in, "I bet that request was made by a certain dragon!" At that, the other our giggled as RaiRai blushed bright red.

For some reason, RaiRai's dance could only support one dragon out of the entire Dragon Empire. That dragon is none other than Narukami's strongest swordsman, Thunder Break Dragon. The Dragon Empire was made up of two groups, Kagero and Narukami, but these two groups have joined together after Dragonic Overlord was freed from the Void. Because of the anomaly, Thunder Break and RaiRai have a special relationship. Recently, there're rumors spreading about the two of them, and many were hoping for the dragon and her to become mates.

"How can you guys be so sure it's Thunder Break anyway?" RaiRai protested. However, when the four other Dancers stared at her skeptically, she turned towards the direction of her house, "W-Whatever! I'm going back to practise!" With that, she walked away from her friends quickly. "Someone's eager to perform!" Catharina shouted behind her, and that caused her to break into a run.

Seriously! Her friends are having too much fun teasing her! But…to be honest…RaiRai did believe that it was Thunder Break who made that request. Back when the Dragon Empire was fighting to free their Overlord, she was afraid of how she felt for the dragon. But now, she came to accept that her feelings for Thunder Break ran deep. Yes, Dragon Dancer RaiRai is in love with the Narukami swordsman.

* * *

 _Just to make sure, it wasn't love at first sight, but love after silent observing from both parties. -Soranryu_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just feel like throwing a party because come on, they deserved it! Readers are welcomed to join in! XD -Soranryu_

* * *

The time for the celebration drew nearer as everyone was busy preparing. Decorations were made and hung up at lightning speed. Ingredients were carefully picked and marinated for the feast. Barrels and barrels of wine were stocked up and locked up in a warehouse for safekeeping. All in all, the entire Dragon Empire was busy preparing for their grand celebration.

Of course, the Dragon Dancers were all busy too. Those performing in groups spent their time discussing the type o dance to perform and choreographing their dances, and those performing alone were also choreographing and practicing their own dances to perfection. For the umpteenth time, RaiRai went through her dance moves. Since she would be dancing in front of so many people alone, and it's for entertainment, she wants her dance to be perfect.

When she looked up, RaiRai realized how late it really was. There was still about thirty minutes left before the celebration starts, and it was about time for the Dragon Dancers to gather as well. RaiRai quickly grabbed her bag, which contained her dancing outfit, make-up kit and her hand jingles, before leaving her house.

Just as she started walking, a strong gust of wind blew from behind her. RaiRai turned back in surprise and what she saw made her stood frozen in place. It was Thunder Break, standing tall and casting his shadow over her. She looked up and their eyes met for a few seconds before she looked away, greeting the dragon nervously.

"You're heading towards the preparation room, right?" Thunder Break asked, his deep voice ringing pleasantly in RaiRai's ears. When she nodded, the dragon crouched down and held out a hand to her, "I'll give you a lift; it might be hard to make your way past the crowd. Climb on." At his suggestion, RaiRai was about to refuse, but then thought better of it. Thunder Break was right; she would be late if she walked.

In the end, she agreed and climbed onto his large hand. She was about to make herself comfortable on his hand when Thunder Break raised his hand up to his shoulder. Dumbfounded, RaiRai climbed onto his shoulder and sat down, one hand on the side of the dragon's neck to support herself.

Thunder Break lifted himself off the ground gently with a flap of his wings, mindful of his passenger. Throughout the entire trip, both of them said nothing. RaiRai was still shocked at the fact that she was sitting on Thunder Break's shoulder. She can't be blamed, because in the Dragon Empire, dragon warriors such as Thunder Break never let anyone sit on their shoulders.

This privilege is only given to their human Vanguard, Kai Toshiki, and their mates. For example, Dragonic Neoflame is allowed to coil around Dragonic Overlord's neck because they are mates. So then…why is Thunder Break letting her sit on his shoulder?! A thought fleeted across her mind, _is he hinting me to be his mate?_ _Does he have feelings for me too?_ A second later, RaiRai shook her head.

That is not possible at all! Even though her dance only works on Thunder Break, both of them hardly interacted outside of battles on Vanguard fights. _He got careless, that's all,_ RaiRai tried to convince herself and calm her pounding heart. Soon, they reached the preparation room and the dragon landed a short distance away. Once again, Thunder Break crouched down and held a hand up, helping her down.

Before she went in, the dragon said softly, "I look forward to seeing you dance, RaiRai." With that, he stood and left, leaving RaiRai to stare at his back with a racing heart and a small blush.

* * *

 _Yeah, I decided to make Dragonic Overlord and Neoflame mates. Don't they look good together? Or is it just me? :/ -Soranryu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Before the party starts, there's some pep talk... -Soranryu_

* * *

Thunder Break made his way through the crowd to the VIP area. Dragonic Overlord and Neoflame have already arrived; Overlord sitting on the huge throne in the middle of the room with Neoflame curled up on his lap. Overlord was stroking Neoflame's head absentmindedly as he stared into space, while Neoflame was just enjoying his mate's touch with his eyes closed.

When Thunder Break sat down on the smaller throne on the left, Neoflame opened his eyes to look at him before closing them again. Looking at the pair beside him, Thunder Break let out a soft sigh, envying them for their closeness. His sigh caused Overlord to snap out of his thoughts and focus on him. "What's with the sigh, Thunder Break?" Overlord inquired softly, his hand still caressing his mate.

"It's RaiRai…" he replied as Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion joined them and took his seat on Overlord's right. "There is still no progress between the two of you?" Kaiser Vermillion asked, joining in the conversation. Thunder Break shook his head. He then told them about earlier, when he let RaiRai sit on his shoulder, hoping to get his hint across. He sighed again, remembering how she denied his hint mentally, "I want her so badly, but I would surely scare her away if I succumb to my instincts."

The instincts of a dragon is not easily tamed; a force to be reckoned with. In battles, the dragon warriors rely on their instincts at least half of the time to ensure victory and survival. However, outside of the battlefield, relying on instincts would only spell trouble for the Dragon Empire and people may get hurt.

If a dragon gives in to his instincts when trying to acquire a mate, he would use force. If it's another dragon, there won't be much damage, but if the other party is human, like the Dragon Dancers, mental scars would be inevitable. Because of this, Thunder Break refused to let his instincts take over and take RaiRai by force. He wants her to become his willingly.

It was true that they didn't interact much outside of battle, but Thunder Break couldn't stop thinking about her. He hadn't thought much about her in the beginning, but the more they battle alongside each other, the more he came to admire her dance and the power he gained from her. Even though RaiRai is not as attractive as the other Dragon Dancers, her small, lithe figure is etched deeply into his memory.

Thunder Break won't deny that he is completely and deeply in love with RaiRai. When rumors about them first started spreading, he was surprised and happy that she felt the same way towards him, but he couldn't just confess like this! He would probably scare her out of her wits. Since then, the dragon was trying to find the right occasion. However, with him busy practicing and training with the other warriors, there was no right occasion.

"Thunder Break," Kaiser Vermillion spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts, "just tell her how you feel. I know you've been lacking opportunities, so tonight's probably your only chance." The swordsman nodded, but he was looking down and clutching his sword tightly. Thunder Break wanted, no, _needed_ to confess his feelings, but he was afraid of rejection.

"Life is nothing without risks, Thunder Break," Dragonic Overlord said, seeing through his hesitation. "Don't let your chance slip away, or you regret it forever," the voice of Neoflame surprised the three other dragons. Neoflame is always more beast-like, communicating using body language or growls. He only speaks when it's something important, and knowing that Neoflame spoke about this, Thunder Break steeled his resolve.

As they waited for the celebration to officially start, Overlord, Kaiser Vermillion and Thunder Break discussed several things, mostly about how Dragon Empire is growing and some battle training techniques. They also chatted casually, with each other as well as the other warriors who have arrived as well. During the entire time, Neoflame said nothing else.

* * *

 _Oh, just a note: This entire story is written in 3rd POV, but if readers squint closely, sometimes it may be more of RaiRai or Thunder Break's POV. -Soranryu_


	4. Chapter 4

_And now...On to the party! Enjoy along with the Dragon Empire! The Dragon Dancers' performances are up to readers to imagine! -Soranryu_

* * *

 _Dong!_ The deep ring of a gong sounded, signaling the start of the celebration. The barrels of wine were all brought out and passed around; while the cooks brought out the food they were busy cooking for the past two hours. Three barrels of wine and the food was served to the four VIPs first, before the remaining were passed around and shared among the rest of the Dragon Empire.

Since this celebration was held to welcome the peace that followed the major wars they had fought, as well as the return of their Overlord, Dragonic Overlord was invited to make speech. He stood up, causing Neoflame to curl around his neck, and spoke with authority, "The battles with Void, Reverse and the Deletors are over! There is peace in Cray now, and there may be another war soon enough. However, for tonight, I ask all of you, my brave warriors, to reward yourselves and enjoy. Let the celebration start!"

Thundering applause and loud cheers followed his words as the whole of Dragon Empire raised their wine to toast. "Alright!" a female voice rang across the place, "Good evening, fellow dragon warriors! It's me, Veronica!" At this, the applause and cheers that had died down sounded again. Well, the Dragon Dancers are all loved by the whole of Dragon Empire after all.

Everyone quietened down when Veronica held a hand up. Satisfied to have their attention, she continued, "For tonight's entertainment, we, the Dragon Dancers, are dancing for you, our Dragon warriors! I'll be your MC and I'm pleased to tell you that we have both solo and group performances. Of course, I'm performing too! Look forward to our performances!"

She then paused to look at a piece of paper in her hand, "First up, we have a solo performer. Put your hands together for Dragon Dancer, Barbara!" Veronica stepped away as another Dragon Dancer came forward. It was Barbara, with sandy blond hair that reached her shoulders and emerald-green eyes. Her outfit was different from usual, bringing out the cold, mysterious side of hers.

Just like that, the Dragon Dancers kept the celebration lively with their beautiful dances. Everyone could not help but be enchanted, each of the dances bringing out the different beauty and charms of the Dancers. Thunder Break watched every dance intently, but he was starting to feel impatient. When's RaiRai's turn to perform?

As he was thinking that, Veronica and Julia, a Dancer with long, light green hair with some braided on the left and blue eyes, ended their dance. Veronica then stepped up, "Yosh! Last but not least, let us welcome RaiRai!" Hearing her name, Thunder Break sat up in anticipation as RaiRai took to the center stage.

Gasps sounded when she was in full view, but the audience had been doing that for the rest of the Dragon Dancers. For Thunder Break, however, he couldn't help himself and inhaled sharply. No other Dragon Dancer had done it, but RaiRai left him in awe. Her pink hair was out of its usual twin braided pigtails, flowing freely down her back. On top of her crown sat a halo of light blue flowers, contrasting her hair nicely.

RaiRai was wearing a ruffled tube dress that reached slightly above her knees. The dress only had a single thick strap that goes around her neck before it was tied to the dress, leaving her pale shoulders and arms bare. The dress was white with light pink and red highlights, bringing out the innocent air that RaiRai always has. In her hands were her hand jingles. Just seeing her like this, Thunder Break was no longer able to tear his eyes away from her.

The music started and RaiRai moved along its rhythm, emanating grace and innocent beauty. Her pink eyes, which were filled with nervousness earlier, shone with confidence, resembling rose quartz. Her movements stole Thunder Break's breath away and all he knew was her, everyone else just faded out of his senses. Throughout her entire dance, everyone's attention was solely on her, none able to look away.

At last, the music ended with one final ring of RaiRai's jingles and she slowly lowered her hands. She gave a bow, and a loud applause broke the silence. She was going to leave when Veronica stopped her, "Before you go, we have a little surprise for you." The Grade 2 Dancer then snapped her fingers. In response, Red River Dragoon passed a huge bouquet of roses to thunder Break.

"Go on, you have the support of everyone," Red River teased, gesturing to the stage with his head. Thunder Break blushed, but it wasn't visible because his face was originally red in colour. Taking the bouquet, he slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the center. He held the bouquet carefully in his palm, seeing that it's so small compared to him.

When he reached, he crouched down and held out his hand. The audience stepped back a little to make space, and Veronica retreated a distance away, giving them some privacy. RaiRai stepped closer to him tentatively and took the bouquet, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of the roses. She then gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

Thunder Break returned her smile, "You danced beautifully. I'll wait for you behind the preparation room." His voice was a soft growl, so only RaiRai was able to make out his words. As soon as he said that, he stood and returned to his seat. RaiRai had no time to ponder on the dragon's actions because Veronica invited all the Dragon Dancers to the center to give a bow. After that, the Dragon Dancers were dismissed to do whatever they want.

* * *

 _Thunder Break is stepping up his game! -Soranryu_


	5. Chapter 5

_Can readers guess what's going to happen in this chapter? i think it's pretty obvious! ;) -Soranryu_

* * *

RaiRai heaved a sigh as she finally managed to squeeze out of the crowd. She was held up by people that wanted to praise her dance, and Vianne wanted her to stay. It took her a long time to leave and head for the preparation room. Thunder Break had left earlier after giving one last toast to Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, and seeing this she started to leave as well, but the crowd got in her way.

Not wanting to keep Thunder Break waiting, she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to where the dragon said he would be. Sure enough, Thunder Break was sitting cross-legged, looking up at the moon. "Thunder Break," she called softly, trying not to ruin the peaceful atmosphere, "I'm sorry I took so long; I couldn't get away." Thunder Break shook his head, indicating that it's alright.

He then looked down at her, smiling when he saw her still in her dance outfit. "Have you eaten?" he asked. Even if he can't wait, he would not let her starve. When she nodded, he placed his hand beside her and RaiRai stepped up into his palm. Once again, Thunder Break brought her up to his shoulder. This time, RaiRai wasn't shocked and protested, "Thunder Break, I can't sit here. I'll just sit on your palm; it's fine."

"Just sit, RaiRai, please," the dragon said, his voice leaving no room for arguments. RaiRai had no choice but to sit, and she supported herself with one hand on his neck before he flew off the ground. After a few minutes of flying, RaiRai then realized that they were heading to Thunder Break's home.

When they reached the cave the dragon calls home, Thunder Break landed at the mouth of the cave. Instead of letting her down immediately, Thunder Break walked to one side, where a small ledge was sticking out of the wall. The ledge was about the same height as the dragon's head when he sits down and the same height as his shoulders when he stands. RaiRai got the hint and stepped onto the ledge and sat down.

It was surprisingly comfortable, and big enough for her to do anything. She placed her bag and the bouquet of flowers down and turned to look at the moon as Thunder Break sat down as well. "This is the first time we sat down together like this, isn't it?" Thunder Break whispered, his green eyes staring at the moon. "Yeah…" RaiRai nodded, no longer feeling nervous as a soft breeze blew past.

There was a few moments of silence before Thunder Break whispered again, "You're beautiful, RaiRai. You always are, but tonight, you're dazzling." His words caused the Dragon Dancer to look at him in shock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to her. His green orbs are like emerald, glittering softly under the moonlight as he gazed into her pink orbs.

RaiRai tried to tear her gaze, but she couldn't. It was as if she was under a spell. "RaiRai…" Thunder Break spoke as one of his hands moved behind her, his thumb gently stroked her shoulder, "I…I love you." As he said those three words, the dragon averted his gaze for one second before looking at her again, "Will you be my mate?"

His words left her speechless. This was what she always hoped for, but now that it actually happened, RaiRai didn't know how to react. _Is this a dream?_ she asked herself. Following that thought, she pinched herself hard. "Ow!" she exclaimed as pain shot up from her arm where she pinched herself. seeing her actions, Thunder Break chuckled deeply and ran his thumb over the spot, "This is not a dream, my dear."

Blushing at the dragon's words, RaiRai turned her face away. Thunder Break returns her feelings. When this finally registered in her mind, she stood up and made her way to Thunder Break. She then held her hands out and looked at him. A few seconds passed before the dragon understood what she wants and rested his snout in her hands.

At this, RaiRai smiled gently and closed her eyes, planting a kiss on the tip of his snout. She didn't want to reply his question with words as she thought it wasn't sincere enough, so she used actions instead. Through her actions, Thunder Break felt her love for him, and her answer, "My mate…" he sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed her touch.

All of the sudden, a yellow light engulfed Thunder Break. RaiRai opened her eyes in shock and anxiousness crept into her heart as she wondered what's going on. The yellow light then flashed brightly, forcing the Dragon Dancer to close her eyes tightly. The light soon died down though, and she felt someone embracing her.

She slowly opened her eyes again to see a man hugging her tightly, but Thunder Break was nowhere to be seen. Afraid, she struggled in the man's hold until he spoke, "It's okay, RaiRai; it's me." Hearing his voice and his words, she calmed down immediately and stepped back, looking at what her dragon had become.

Thunder Break has transformed into a tall human male, and RaiRai was only able to reach his chest. He's lean and fairly muscular, dissuading people from underestimating him. His eyes are still emerald-green, and shoulder-length gold-blond hair with red highlights framed his face. All in all, Thunder Break is one hot guy when he's human.

"W-What happened?" RaiRai asked, blushing and looking away when she realized she was staring. Thunder Break was shirtless, only wearing pants, which caused her to be even more embarrassed. He is a dragon after all, so she should be thankful he was wearing some clothes.

He laughed at her reaction, revealing sharp canines. After calming down, Thunder Break explained, "It's your power, RaiRai. Since we're mates now, your power allowed me to take on a human form, with this, I can finally do this." As he said that, he wrapped his arms around RaiRai once again and leaned down. Without hesitation, he kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

 _That's right...a confession! I don't know if the dragons can take on human forms, but I made it possible for them here coz Thunder Break needs it! :P -Soranryu_


	6. Chapter 6

_Happyily ever after...? -Soranryu_

* * *

RaiRai sighed and snuggled into Thunder Break's side, blushing faintly. Though she accepted that Thunder Break is now her mate, she still felt a little embarrassed. Currently, both of them are at RaiRai's house, lying on her bed. It had been a few days after Thunder Break's confession that he decided to move in with RaiRai. Since he can take on a human form now, the dragon insisted on staying with RaiRai, saying that he "refuses to leave his mate alone."

Ever since then, "her" home became "their" home, not that she's complaining. The entire week has been a blissful for the two of them, seeing that Kaiser Vermillion and Overlord had given Thunder Break the whole week off. This is their way of saying congratulations – by letting Thunder Break spend quality time with his mate.

Thunder Break wrapped a hand possessively around RaiRai's waist as the other hand ran through her hair. Since he likes it when she let down her hair, she would always let her hair down when they're alone. "You're going to be busy again from tomorrow onwards…" RaiRai muttered. As a Dragon Dancer, she has more free time than Thunder Break, who is in-charge of training the swordsmen of the Dragon Empire.

"You can always come visit me," the dragon replied, amusement coloring his voice, "I look forward to having your bento for lunch." RaiRai said nothing, but Thunder Break knew his stomach would be satisfied after every lunch. Just as they were about to fall back asleep, a loud roar resonated across the entire Dragon Empire, sending chills down everyone's spine.

That roar was the invasion alarm let out by the guards. Hearing that, Thunder Break grabbed RaiRai and ran out of her house in a split second. As soon as they were outside, he transformed back into a dragon and guided his mate to his shoulder before flying to the sky.

In the air, the pair could see that all of Dragon Empire had stopped whatever they were doing the minute they heard the alarm. However, what caught their attention was the fighting that had ensued at the borders of the Empire, surrounded by black mist. "The Reverse? Did they betray us?!" RaiRai cried out, her voice trembling with fear and panic.

Thunder Break stared at the fighting units for a few more seconds before shaking his head. His eyesight is far more enhanced than RaiRai, allowing him to see farther and clearer, so he was pretty sure who the enemy was even if their leader had not shown himself. Raising a hand to the handle of his sword and the other to comfort his shaking mate, his whispered the name of their enemy, his voice grave, "It's the Deletors; they've returned."

Without wasting anymore time, Thunder Break flew at lightning speed towards Dragonic Overlord, keeping his hand around RaiRai protectively. "What should we do now, my lord?" he asked, his head bowed in respect as he stood in front of Dragonic Overlord. Overlord continued to look at the battling forces, before roaring out, "We fight back!" Hearing his command, the whole of the Dragon Empire sprang into action.

After that, Overlord faced the sky and opened his jaw. A string of flames shot out into the sky, before exploding like fireworks into different directions, that was Overlord's flare, sent to the other clans to warn them about the Deletors' return. Once the warnings were sent, Dragonic Overlord flew down to the safe base of the Dragon Empire, indicating Thunder Break to follow.

The safe base is a solid building constructed for the old, young and vulnerable to take refuge in during emergencies. During invasions or surprise attacks like this, the Grade 1 and 0 Dragon Dancers would gather in the safe base to dance. It is shock-proof and very strong, to prevent anything from disrupting the Dancers' rituals and to protect the weak.

Landing on the ground, Thunder Break quickly ushered RaiRai into the base, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay inside." RaiRai nodded, hugging one of the dragon's fingers before jumping to the ground, "Stay safe, my beloved dragon." Sharing one final look, RaiRai ran into the base to join the other Dancers.

Thunder Break turned to face Dragonic Overlord only to see their ruler removing Neoflame from his neck. "Why…?" he questioned, staring at the display in confusion. Their Overlord is at his strongest with his mate, so why is he leaving Neoflame behind? Neoflame doesn't know as well and whined in protest when he was pulled away from Overlord's neck.

"Be good, Neoflame. I want you to stay here and protect those within the base. Our enemy is the Deletors; I don't want to take any chances," Dragonic Overlord instructed, resting his muzzle on Neoflame's head for a second before putting his mate down on the ground. Not one disobey Overlord, Neoflame stopped his protests and nodded. Before Overlord flew to battle, the worm-like dragon nuzzled his mate before entering the safe base as well.

With all they could to protect the vulnerable done, Dragonic Overlord and Thunder Break flew to the battlefield.

* * *

 _Obviously not; I'm not that nice :P *cackle* It's the Deletors! -Soranryu_


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a simple war, or is there more to it? -Soranryu_

* * *

RaiRai sat down, panting. The Dragon Dancers were taking turns to dance, so that the dragon warriors would have constant support and boost to their powers. However, RaiRai could not do the same, because she is the only one who can boost Thunder Break. Thinking about her beloved dragon fighting gave RaiRai the strength to keep on dancing even when her legs were giving out under her, even when she felt like giving up.

Deciding that she had enough rest even though it's shorter than five minutes, RaiRai pushed herself back up onto her trembling legs. Just as she was about to start, an ominous feeling crept into her heart. She tried to ignore the urge to run out as she promised Thunder Break she wouldn't, but that feeling kept nagging her, making her unable to focus on her dance.

 _Forgive me, my love,_ she thought as she ran out of the safe base. Neoflame bristled and intercepted her, growling. For once, RaiRai couldn't give a damn about it and pushed on, trying to make it past the dragon. "Please, Neoflame-sama! Let me through! I have to know what's going on!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Neoflame looked at her for a moment before moving aside.

The moment the dragon shifted, RaiRai bolted out and quickly exited the safe base. She heard the flapping of wings and realized that Neoflame had followed her. Scanning through the throngs of battling units, she heaved a sigh of relief when she found Thunder Break safe, defeating his opponents easily. However, the ominous feeling remained.

Not knowing what to do about it, RaiRai shook her head and turned back to the base. She did not hear Neoflame clicking his jaws in panic until she saw the huge figure in front of her. As the black mist shrouding the figure began to clear, RaiRai could see his multiple legs gleaming, his tail swinging behind her. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and all four of his arms slowly inched towards her.

"Oksizz…" the name left RaiRai's mouth in a whisper. The one before her was none other than the lord of the Deletors – Daunting Deletor, Oksizz. He is a very powerful Grade 3 that has the ability to 'delete' any inhabitant of Cray, permanently erasing their existing. It took a huge amount of effort and power to seal Oksizz and the Deletors from Cray, even when the Royal Paladins and Kagero were led by their human Vanguards – Kai Toshiki and Aichi Sendou.

However, it may also be due to the fact that everyone knew Dragonic Overlord and Blaster Blade would be strong enough to seal the Deletors that they grew complacent. Everyone of Cray never would have expected Oksizz to be able to free himself and his underlings. But…why did Oksizz come to the Dragon Empire? Is he planning to target Dragonic Overlord first?

At this moment, none of those thoughts matter as RaiRai stared at Oksizz in fear. Neoflame growled and sprang up to intercept the Deletor's hands, which were reaching for RaiRai. Without batting an eye, Oksizz swung an arm and knocked Neoflame onto the ground, "Stay out of my way, you worm. I have something more important today, so I'm going to leave you and your mate for a later time."

Fixing his gaze on RaiRai, he said, "My, my. What a beautiful little thing you are. I heard that you were mated to that Narukami's swordsman, am I right? How lucky he is, to have such a pure, innocent one like you as a mate." Even though Oksizz's voice was as sweet as honey, RaiRai couldn't help the shivers that ran down her spine.

"Wh-What do you want?!" she asked, trying to be brave. However, the quiver in her voice and her shaking body betrayed how she was really feeling. The Deletor seemed to think for a while before a sinister smile appeared on his face, "Well, I originally wanted my sweet revenge, but after seeing you, I changed my mind. I want you, so I'm gonna snatch you from your beloved dragon. We're going to have a great time together, Dragon Dancer RaiRai."

At his words, RaiRai hastily stepped away from him. Of course, Oksizz was not allowing that and black mist snaked behind the Dragon Dancer, blocking her escape. She looked towards Neoflame, hoping he could help, but the dragon had been knocked unconscious by Oksizz's hit earlier on. There was no way around it, RaiRai was on her own.

Right before Oksizz's arms wrap around her, she quickly hugged herself. even if a Grade 1 like her couldn't fight back against a Grade 3 like him, RaiRai thought she could at least try to protect herself a little, for Thunder Break's sake. RaiRai did not shout for her mate earlier because she did not want to distract him, but now, she was left with no other choice.

She was about to shout for her dragon when an enraged roar cut across the sky, "Get your filthy hands off of my mate, Deletor!"

* * *

 _Maybe not. Oksizz initially wanted revenge, but since he ran into RaiRai, he changed his mind. Will he get her? -Soranryu_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thunder Break to the rescue! The battle for his precious mate! -Soranryu_

* * *

Thunder Break charged towards Oksizz at maximum speed. How dare the Deletor touch his mate? RaiRai is his, and no one can take her away from him! Thinking up to here, Thunder Break swung his sword towards Oksizz, aiming a blow at the other's neck. Oksizz anticipated that and stepped to the side, purposely letting the sword miss his neck by that one centimeter, just to show that he looks down on Thunder Break.

However, Thunder Break expected Oksizz to dodge and quickly swung his sword upwards, severing the arm that was holding RaiRai. "Aaaaahhh!" RaiRai shrieked as she fell, while Oksizz hissed in pain and anger for getting caught off-guard. Thunder Break quickly snatched RaiRai from the air, hand gently grabbing her. "Are you okay, my love?" he asked, looking at his mate in concern. RaiRai nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his fingers to calm herself down.

"Hmm? So you came to save your beloved. No worries; I shall defeat you and claim her as mine!" Oksizz snickered, his tongue licking his lips as he grinned. Setting RaiRai down at the entrance of the safe base, Thunder Break glared at the enemy and growled, "Bring it! I will never let RaiRai fall into your hands!" With that, he flew into the sky and readied his sword, Oksizz following close behind.

Oksizz, without so much of a pause, attacked. Thunder Break could only block as he tried to observe the Deletor's fighting style and find his weakness. He soon gave up though, seeing that Oksizz was just fighting on pure instincts. What shocked the dragon the most was that despite them both being Grade 3s, Oksizz seemed to be overwhelming him. Soon, the battle became one-sided when Thunder Break was no longer able to defend.

With another well-aimed hit from Oksizz, Thunder Break's sword went flying out of his hand as he was sent crashing to the ground. "Thunder Break, no!" RaiRai cried, rushing over to the fallen dragon. She had been dancing, hoping to boost Thunder Break, but the support did nothing to reduce the difference in power between the two Grade 3s. She could only watch on helplessly as her mate was beaten up.

"RaiRai," Thunder Break growled weakly, "it's dangerous, stay back." RaiRai shook her head as she knelt down and caressed his cheek, "I don't care! You're hurt; I'm not leaving you alone!" Knowing it's useless to try and persuade her, Thunder Break closed his eyes to enjoy his mate's comforting touch. After a while, when Oksizz landed back on the ground, the dragon opened his eyes and glared at the Deletor as he attempted to stand up.

Oksizz smirked at his struggles, before waving a hand towards him. Black mist sprang forth and clasped tightly around Thunder Break's neck, slightly choking him as he was lifted up from the ground. "Afraid of losing her, aren't you? Don't worry; I'll delete her from your mind so you won't feel pain when I take her!" Oksizz laughed, placing a hand above Thunder Break's head.

Tiny white spots emerged from Thunder Break's head and gathered in Oksizz's hand. Soon, they formed a glowing white sphere floating above the Deletor's hand. "N-No…Do-Don't…" Thunder Break choked out, struggling in vain in Oksizz's hold. Those are his most precious memories of RaiRai; he cannot just let them be deleted!

Without warning, Oksizz crushed the glowing sphere, "Delete." Pain coursed through Thunder Break and all he could do was let out an anguished roar before blacking out.

* * *

 _Oh no, Thunder Break... -Soranryu_


	9. Chapter 9

_It ain't over yet, stick with me, readers. -Soranryu_

* * *

"Argh…" a groan escaped Thunder Break's lips as he stirred awake. Every part of his body was hurting, especially his head. A gasp sounded to his left and he turned his head towards the source. Who he saw made him stunned for a moment and he suddenly felt an empty hole in his heart, like he was forgetting something. Confused, he asked, his voice hoarse, "RaiRai, what are you doing here? What happened?"

Hearing her name from his lips, RaiRai gave a relieved smile, "You're okay, Thunder Break! You remembered me as well!" "Why would I forget you? You are Dragon Dancer RaiRai, one of my greatest allies on the battlefield. How can I forget you after all the support you've given me?" Thunder Break asked again, growing more confused every second. However, his words caused RaiRai's smile to drop, "…That's all I am to you?" He nodded.

His answer caused RaiRai to break down into tears and she bolted out of the hospital. As Thunder Break watched her, his heart clenched for a reason unknown to him. He kept pondering on it and wished someone would give him ab explanation when Dragonic Overlord entered. Thunder Break was so desperate for an answer that he asked before Overlord could speak, "I don't understand, my lord. Why did RaiRai cry when I told her she was only a good ally to me?" Overlord contemplated for a while, before he sighed.

"Do you remember the fight against Oksizz?" he began slowly, his eyes fixed on Thunder Break. The Narukami swordsman nodded, "I remembered getting badly beaten up." Overlord continued on, "He did not just beat you into a pulp, Thunder Break. Oksizz deleted a part of your memories; someone special." Thunder Break took some time to digest that information before slowly asking, "Is it…RaiRai?"

Dragonic Overlord nodded, "Dragon Dancer RaiRai is your mate, Thunder Break." He knew he sounded abrupt, but he could not let Thunder Break ask for time to think. He needs Thunder Break to believe him NOW. RaiRai's heart is breaking, so he needs Thunder Break to regain his memories as soon as possible. Because in the end, the Dragon Dancers are precious to all of them, and no one could bear it if one of them got upset.

There was silence s Thunder Break sank into his thoughts. Overlord used this time to close his eyes and get some rest; it was tiring fixing up the damage from the fight. Thunder Break had no problem accepting the truth, because when he thought of RaiRai being his mate, the empty hole in his heart became filled. What bothered him was why only the memories of them being mates were erased from his mind, and not everything about RaiRai? More importantly, what happened to the Deletors? Thunder Break spared a glance to Overlord and decided to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb his lord's rest.

Surprisingly, it was Overlord who broke the silence, "Things are more dangerous now with Oksizz on the loose once again." "What happened…?" Thunder Break asked, wanting to know what happened after he passed out. Overlord lowered his gaze and spoke, his voice soft, "After you passed out, Oksizz reached out to RaiRai. However, I managed to intercept in time and battled him. Not long after, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark arrived with a group of their allies, seeing that they are the closest to us. Seeing our reinforcements, Oksizz fled immediately, leaving his underlings to cover for him. We were almost able to seal him up again…"

Looking at Overlord, Thunder Break could feel that the other was upset about Oksizz's escape as well as frustrated at not being able to eliminate the threat to the Dragon Empire. It was rare for their ruler to show such a vulnerable side to anyone other than Neoflame, so Thunder Break said nothing. However, Overlord returned to his usual self the next second, "What's puzzling is that Oksizz intended to delete RaiRai completely, and yet you still remembered her, only forgetting that you were mates. The healers could only guess that it was either a mistake on Oksizz's part, or you managed to do something."

Thunder Break could only nod his head and agree wholeheartedly. Thinking up to here, he moved to get up, "I have to talk to RaiRai." Overlord smiled at Thunder Break's acceptance as well as the Dragon Dancer behind the door. He was not as oblivious as the Narukami swordsman. As expected, RaiRai opened the door and walked in, "I'm right here; you don't have to look for me."

Giving Thunder Break a pat on the shoulder, Overlord excused himself to visit Neoflame (who is only next door, but he didn't see the need to tell them). After Overlord left, RaiRai closed the door quietly and looked towards Thunder Break, waiting for him to speak. At first, he said nothing and just stared at her, RaiRai staring back at him. He then took a deep breath and slowly said, "I will honestly say that I still have not regained my missing memories, but I now truly believe that we are mates. Hence, I ask you to give me time to remember, and I will try my best as well."

At his words, RaiRai could feel tears welling up again. However, she refused to let them fall and jokingly said, "Sure, but you have to stop being polite. You can be yourself around me." Only when Thunder Break nodded did RaiRai let her tears fall and ran towards the dragon, throwing her arms around him as much as she could. At this point of time, all RaiRai could do was cry as she held onto Thunder Break, letting out all the pent- up fear within her from yesterday.

Thunder Break was unsure of what to do at first, but he let a small part of his instincts take over and gently took hold of RaiRai with one hand. He lay back down onto the bed and placed the crying girl on his chest, right above his heart, keeping his hand over her small frame. A feeling of ease washed over Thunder break and he started to doze off, RaiRai as well, as exhaustion from yesterday's battle finally caught up.

* * *

 _So maybe it wasn't so bad, Thunder Break's condition, I mean. Don't leave yet, readers! The story is still on! -Soranryu_


	10. Chapter 10

_All's well that ends well? Not yet. -Soranryu_

* * *

Thunder Break gave a contented smile when RaiRai snuggled closer to his side in her sleep. His memories were still fuzzy, all blur and disorganized, nut there were times he managed to catch little bits and pieces of his time spent together with RaiRai. However, Thunder Break wasn't really anxious about restoring his memories. To him, it's the feelings that are the most important, because, well, memories can be created, and feelings can't. And right now, even without his memories, Thunder Break was falling for RaiRai, hard.

Once again, they're both living in RaiRai's house. Having woke up once in his human form during his stay in the hospital, Thunder Break practiced a few times to be able to transform as naturally as he was able to before. To be honest, he rather liked his human form, in which he could just hold her and kiss her, to feel how she just fits perfectly in his arms. "Thunder Break?" RaiRai mumbled sleepily, slowly stirring awake.

"Morning," he greeted softly, running a hand through her pink locks. "You're up early today," she commented, which he nodded in agreement, "I just felt like something's gonna happen today." Hearing his words, RaiRai wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, "Please don't let it be a bad thing; I don't want anything else to happen to you." Thunder Break said nothing as he kissed her hair reassuringly.

They remained in bed for a while longer before RaiRai sat up, "Bring me out for a flight?" Thunder Break nodded, a grin spreading across his face. With that, they quickly washed up and headed outside after a quick breakfast. Without wasting a second, Thunder Break transformed back to his true form and lifted his mate up to his shoulders. Soon, they were in the air, enjoying the morning's fresh air.

Even though RaiRai was enjoying herself, a part of her can't help but feel that it was déjà vu. Unease followed soon after. If it was really déjà vu, something would happen next, something bad. Right on cue, a loud blast reached their ears. Thunder Break stopped and turned towards the sound in time to see Dragonic Overlord fighting…none other than Oksizz himself! The aerial battle between the two leaders quickly escalated and they flew higher up into the sky. However, Oksizz was alone this time, his subordinates sealed away in the United Sanctuary, unable to break through the holy barrier of the Paladin Knights.

"This time, Overlord, your life will be mine! I will make your hide my armor, your head my trophy, your soul my dessert, and nothing will stop me!" Oksizz declared with rage, directing his black mist towards Overlord. "I like to see you try, Deletor!" Dragonic Overlord shot back, folding his wings abruptly to fall from the sky before the black mist could trap him. Overlord then snapped his wings open again and swerved behind Oksizz, aiming a blow at Oksizz's unguarded back.

Oksizz anticipated that and lashed his tail against Overlord's side. Unable to block the attack, Overlord took the hit and was sent flying towards the ground. With a grunt, Dragonic Overlord flapped his wing once to stop his fall and faced the Deletor again. "Overlord!" Thunder Break quickly flew over to him, taking his place beside Overlord and readying his sword.

RaiRai clasped her hands tightly, her heart pounding in fear, "No…Not again…" Hearing her broken whisper, Thunder Break brought up his free hand to gently wrap his fingers around her, "It'll be different this time, Rai. We'll win." With that, he lifted RaiRai from his shoulder and passed her to Dragonic Overlord, "Allow me to fight in your stead, my lord." Turning to face Oksizz again, he continued, "He has something precious belonging to me, and I want it back!" Not wasting anymore time, Thunder Break charged with his sword raised.

With his lesson learnt, the Narukami swordsman threw caution to the wind and let his instincts take over. No longer cautious, Thunder Break's moves became wilder and more unpredictable, slowly overwhelming the unprepared Oksizz. As the fight continued on, Thunder Break only got stronger and stronger with RaiRai's support. On the other hand, Oksizz was getting tired, not yet fully recovered from using huge amounts of energy to escape from nearly being sealed as well as to speed up his body's healing.

After dodging a fatal blow, Oksizz turned to escape. However, Thunder Break was much faster and blocked him, raining another barrage of attacks down on him. Soon enough, Thunder Break had forced Oksizz onto the ground, defenseless. Pointing his sword at Oksizz's throat, the Narukami warrior growled out, "Return the rest of my memories back to me."

"Di-Didn't I erase them? How did you get…get them back?" Oksizz panted, short of breath from the fight. He can't believe it; how could Thunder Break have gotten back memories, albeit incomplete? Anything "deleted" by him loses their existence forever! However, before Oksizz could snap out his confused state, the pain of something pulling out of him coursed through him.

Clutching his wounded body tightly, Oksizz screamed in panic, "What are you doing?! Stop it!" "No. It's time you return what you stole from me," Thunder Break said solemnly as he continued to retrieve his memories. Oksizz's cries fell on deaf ears, and soon, the Deletor was sealed up once again.

* * *

 _It isn't just about memories. Feelings are just as important. As long as there's love, memories can be created anytime, anywhere. -Soranryu_


	11. Chapter 11

_Last chapter, readers! Stay till the end! -Soranryu_

* * *

Over the next few days, the Cray Vanguards from the different clans travelled to the Dragon Empire to strengthen the seal on Oksizz. After that, the sealed Deletor was transferred to the United Sanctuary and locked away.

During this period of time, Thunder Break was resting. Taking his memories back from Oksizz's deletion had drained him of his energy, and he actually fainted right after that. Because he pushed his body too far from its limits, he fell into coma, and only to wake up the previous day. What made him really happy was that he woke up to his beloved RaiRai.

"Thunder Break, you're awake," RaiRai's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Today was the day he was being discharged and she had come to pick him up. They wasted no time in getting out, but before heading to RaiRai's house, Thunder Break changed course directions. RaiRai made a questioning noise, but followed him nonetheless.

They soon reached the cave which Thunder Break used to called home. Without a word, Thunder Break lifted RaiRai into his arms. Human-sized wings unraveled from his back and lifted them up to the ledge where RaiRai sat when Thunder Break confessed his feelings. Even though the sun was high in the sky, the ledge remained well-shaded and cooling.

Once on the ledge, Thunder Break sat down and RaiRai followed suit, sitting on Thunder Break's lap. She knew the dragon has something to say, but she didn't want to rush him. Hence, she remained quiet, letting silence surround them, Thunder Break said nothing as well, only holding her close and caressing her softly, as if trying to make up for all the time he lost when he was in coma.

Finally, Thunder Break asked softly, "Do you know that Oksizz was supposed to completely delete your existence from my memories?" At this, RaiRai turned to look at him in disbelief. Thunder Break let out an amused smile at her reaction, "I'm serious. Oksizz actually tried to take all my memories of you, but he failed. He only knew that we are mates, but he didn't know that we are partners on the battlefield.

"Because of this, he missed out the memories of when we were battling together. Realizing this, I quickly detached these memories from the ones he was stealing and locked them up in my heart. That stupid Oksizz; he got careless." Listening to his words, RaiRai could only stare blankly as she digested the information.

A little exasperated at this, Thunder Break turned RaiRai fully around to face him. He cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped her waist with the other, guiding her closer to him. Without waiting for her to respond, he kissed her squarely on the lips.

 **"Remember this, Dragon Dancer RaiRai. To me, you are undeletable."**

* * *

 _Thank you so much! Have readers enjoyed your stay in Cray? I hope so! Hope I can see you readers in the next story! *bows* Ja ne! -Soranryu_


End file.
